User interaction with broadcast or network-delivered content, such as television programming and advertising, may be limited. For example, systems where a television and smartphone communicate with each other generally do so using infrared technology for control of television functions or through network connections by both the television and the smartphone, such as for control over channel and volume of the television, or for audience measurement purposes by the smartphone.